ycmfandomcom-20200222-history
Yumi Yoshida
Yumi Yoshida is the fun-loving, party-going main protagonist of Cthulhujr's fanfiction, Yu-Gi-Oh! D-Bass. She and her twin sister, Ami are Freshman students attending at Musa's Duel Academy, Yumi is known as the Party Queen due to her love of parties and raves. Appearance Like past protagonists, Yumi's hair is multi-layered and spiky. Yumi's hair is dark blue, short and slightly spiked. Her eyes are light blue. Yumi's outfit consists of a light blue short sleeve shirt with the words Rave written in pink, dark blue thigh-high shorts, dark gray knee-length leather boots, and two pink bracelets on both wrists. Etymology Like the past protagonists , , , , and , Yumi's name contains the syllable "Yu". "Yumi" means "archery bow". It can also come from 由 (yu) meaning "reason, cause", 友 (yu) meaning "friend" or a nanori reading of 弓 (yu) meaning "archery bow" combined with 美 (mi) meaning "beautiful". Other kanji or kanji combinations are also possible. Her last name Yoshida (吉田) means "lucky ricefield" and is the 11th most common Japanese surname. Personality Yumi is described as fun-loving, tomboyish, and good-hearted girl who enjoys Dueling, Yumi greatly enjoys paries and raves, as shown when she duel with Rave Girl monsters. A friendly girl, Yumi is eager to please people when she can. Much like previous school-going protagonists and , Yumi seems to pay little attention in classes but gets good grades. Kind and brave, but somewhat reckless, Yumi will not hesitate to jump into the fray to help anyone in need. However, she is also blunt, sometimes without even realizing it, and has a tendency to not take people seriously when she feels she doesn't need to, acting nonchalant and sometimes cocky when someone is acting confrontational to her, making her seem rude at times, but when times call for him to be serious, she makes sure to bring her A game. She also shows a deep caring side for her sister Ami Yoshida, as she and Ami are inseparable. She is also quite the tomboy as she isn't much into girly stuff like make-up and such. Yumi seems to show a deep distaste for the high class as they seem to look down on the lower class. Yumi shows this with her rivalry against Johnathan Bach Yumi has three catchphrases: "Let's dance!", said when she begins a Duel, "It's not over until the fat lady sings!" said when she is about to turn the tables, and "It's curtains for you!", said whenever she wins. Despite her tough as nails demeanor, Yumi is extremely afraid of snakes, resorting to even hiding behind Ami or her friends if she sees one. She even shivers in fright when she duel's agianst Deuce Gordon, who uses a Venom or Reptilianne deck. Biography Coming soon... Abilities Yumi is above average in strength for kids her age. But What really makes Yumi stand out is her ability to recognize the pitch of a note or produce any given note. Relationships Ami Yoshida Yumi's younger twin sister. Despite their differences in appearance and personality, the two are inseparable. Yumi will do whatever it takes to make sure Ami is happy. Whenever she sees Ami upset, she does her best to cheer her up. If Yumi sees someone giving Ami a hard time, odd are that person is not gonna go away unscathed as she'll beat any body who picks on Ami senseless. Eric Presley Yumi sees Eric as a good-hearted, yet flashy, person. When Yumi first meets Eric, the two instantly became best buds. Yumi and Eric have similar personalities but have a different taste in music as Yumi enjoys electro and rave music, while Eric enjoys Rock n' Roll. Selena Sanchez Yumi sees Selena as a second sister as she, Yumi and YAmi act like they are childhood friends. Yumi likes Yumi simply for her kind, shy and genernous personality as Selena also shows strong distaste for the high class. Martin Robinson Despite being a sucker for country music Yumi likes Martin for his humor and carefree attitude. While others seem to dislike Martin's corney puns, Yumi seems to enjoy and crack a smile at them. Vincent Fernándes Selena's maternal cousin, Yumi was smitten with him the day she met him. While most other girls seem to admire Vincent for his popularity or good looks, Yumi likes him for his selflessness, kindness and care for the poor and unfortunate. At first when Yumi learned that Vincent was from a well off family, she tried her best to avoid him. But wen she learned of Vincent's true colors, she realized that not all people born into he high life is born with a silver spoon in their mouth. Linda Stirling Linda is a hard core rock and metal fan, and has a similar personality to Yumi. Linda was a bit of a loner before she met Yumi and the others. When Yumi and the others managed to become Linda's friends, she warmed up to them and was encouraged to make new friends. Franklin Sinatra The more laid-back and calm character of the story. Yumi likes Franklin for his care free demeanor, Deapite his Tate for jazz and blues music. Lady Gigi Lady Gigi, also known as "my Lady" by many of the students, is the most glamorous of the group. Despite the amount of attention and publicity she gets from the student body, she doesn't enjoy such attention and lacks self esteem. Much like Vincent, Gigi shows care and compassion for the lower class, despite being born in the high life. Johnathan Bach Yumi's most bitter rival, Jonathan is the purest definition of the term "blue blood". Johnathan is narcissistic, sarcastic, manipulative, and egotistical. He also has a deep hatred towards happy songs and modern music as he prefers sad, melancholic and depressing music. He is also extremely superior, cunning, powerful, intelligent and a shows great distaste for the lower class, viewing them as anything lower than trash. Deck Stemming from her love of raves, Yumi plays a Rave Girl Deck capable of powerful Maestro Summons while using varied effects. Yumi uses her Rave Dimension or Rave Star Field Spells to give herself and her Rave Girl monsters extra advantages. Her ace card is her boss monser "Rave Girl Queen", he are given to by Uta. Trivia * Yumi Yoshiba is based on the Japanese Singer Yumi Yoshimura. *Her design takes inspiration from Yumi from to classic animated Television series, Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi. *Yumi's voice actor, Ke$ha, is a well known pop American Pop singer. *Her Japanese Voice actor, Saori Hayami, is a voice actor and singer. Her major voice roles include Yukino Yukinoshita in My Teen Romantic Comedy SNAFU, Ayase Aragaki in Oreimo, Shirayuki in Snow White with the Red Hair, Miyuki Shiba in The Irregular at Magic High School, Shinoa Hiiragi in Seraph of the End, Urara Shiraishi in Yamada-kun and the Seven Witches, Yotsugi Ononoki in Monogatari, Aila Jyrkiäinen in Gundam Build Fighters, Wako Agemaki in Star Driver, Shōko Nishimiya in A Silent Voice, and Yumeko Jabami in Kakegurui – Compulsive Gambler. Category:Characters